


Their Fates (ErrorInk) ReWrite

by StarGamerxox



Series: Their Fates [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Destroyer - Freeform, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Error is an angsty boy, Fighting, He just acts like it, Ink is a clueless wonder, M/M, Rewrite, Secret Relationship, Temporary Character Death, The Anti-Void, War, but he doesn’t die or reaper brings him back, but they weren’t really enemies, creator, just sorta thought they were, star sans, swear Dream isn’t the villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Like every good story, this starts with once upon a time and ends with happily ever after. Right?Yea no. That’s not how this is gonna go.This story starts with a battle and ends with what may be a happy ending for most, but not for us, not after what we went through to get there. It was a mediocre ending.This story isn’t a fairy tale for people to gauke over. It is a darkness that festers inside the hearts of those who allow it to take over.Unlike many, this story is also one that has a history. It’s best I explain the history to you now.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper, Ink/Error, sans/sans
Series: Their Fates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Their Fates (ErrorInk) ReWrite

Like every good story, this starts with once upon a time and ends with happily ever after. Right?

Yea no. That’s not how this is gonna go.

This story starts with a battle and ends with what may be a happy ending for most, but not for us, not after what we went through to get there. It was a mediocre ending.

This story isn’t a fairy tale for people to gauke over. It is a darkness that festers inside the hearts of those who allow it to take over. 

Unlike many, this story is also one that has a history. It’s best I explain the history to you now.

Balance. That is what started this story and kept it rolling until it’s end. Positive and negative. Creation and destruction. Light and dark. Life and Death. Future and past.

Balance affects everyone, including you. You readers that fell upon this story. Balance does affect you.

Creation and Destruction weren’t always opposites, at least not by choice. At one point, destruction was nothing more than a being escaping death, creation a creature wanting nothing more than to finally die. Ironic that their places would eventually swap.

Destruction lived in a dark place called the save screen, he went by a different name back then too. He was Geno. He wasn’t from the original AfterTale but the world’s first copy. It was destroyed because Creation had appeared and overfilled their multiverse. 

Destruction escaped and became an Error. He eventually forgot his home. He wouldn’t remember who he originally was for years.

Creation’s home never finished. He lived in a world of white and even though he wasn’t alone, no one else was like him. It drove him mad. He hated it. He hated the white emptiness. He begged the creator to finish his home but they never did. In a fit depression of heartache, he tore out his own soul, hoping to die.

He didn’t. He found Au’s. He found creation and soon he completely forgot his past au. He wouldn’t remember who he originally was for years.

Soon the Error and the soulless being became enemies, both having their reasons for their jobs. Creation created and guarded Au’s so no one would have to live in that horrid white space. Destruction began to destroy Au copies so no one watched their world crumble around him like he had.

These two are our two main characters. The Destroyer being Error, the Creator being Ink. Their fates have always been intertwined. They where both innocent and guilty, each believing the other was doing what they were for selfish reasons and that their actions were for the greater good.

Who knew the pair would fall in love?

Who knew they would risk their lives and the multiverse for each other?

Who knew that a small child’s existence would change everything.

Well I did of course, after all, this is my story to tell. Let me tell it, because once you hear this story, you’ll never be the same.


End file.
